MiRage
by pambihira
Summary: [edited all chapters] a Kogure X Oc... He looks like HIM! read on...
1. Default Chapter

Hello to everyone!! Its been a while… I changed a lot of things here… sorry… I was bored…

This is the edited version by the way..

Disclaimer:**I do not own Slam Dunk. It is nothing but a _MIRAGE… _**

Chapter 1

Youmi was curled up on her bed unaware of the sunshine pouring through the open window into her bedroom. Youmi's brown eyes were thoughtful as she tapped her "writing pen". She loved writing but it was only now that she found it extra special, requiring her serious attention, especially now that she is writing to her bestfriend.

Youmi's "meditation" was disturbed by the sound of running footsteps and loud banging on her door. Before she even had a chance to say a word, the door burst open and her cousin, Kishi, came flying to her room.

"Youmi!!" Kishi gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Will you do me the biggest favor and make dinner tonight? I promised a friend I would go with her to today. She wants me to teach her and her other friend for the up coming examinations. I really need this job. You know."

Youmi snorted and closed her laptop before her sister sees what she had written down. "Hey, I'm really busy, Kishi," she protested. "Besides, I made dinner every night last week…" She let her voice trail off meaningfully. Suddenly, her sister gave her "the face", a desperate, pleading expression that she can't say no to.

"Alright," she gave out a sigh. "But this is the last time okay. And I mean, LAST time. You have to pay for all of those days that you were suppose to wash the dishes, make the dinner, set the table, do the…."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll do it tomorrow." Then phone ringed. "Oh, it must be one if the gang. Later!!" she called over her shoulder as she disappeared from the room.

Youmi just shook her head hoping and praying that one day her cousin will be dependable enough to handle all her responsibilities at home. She just sighed. And continued doing her letter.

YouMi had a long-term relationship with a wonderful guy named Shin. It might have been better if her father didn't send her here. It was very difficult for the both them. They are trying to maintain their relationship, agreeing that neither of them will date any one else and have constant communication. Now, Shin calls and emails had somehow lessened and she wants to know what's wrong.

She sent her best friend an email asking what's up with Shin, why he isn't calling her often and stopped sending her emails. It has been already one week and three days since Shin had last call her and he didn't gave her any emails either.

"_Maybe he's just busy with his studies." Youmi thought. "Well, I'll just send this message. Just to make sure."_

After turning off her laptop, she went to bathroom, and prepared herself for her first day in school.

It's been about a week since I first stepped my foot here. I look at my self in the mirror. I looked like a typical Japanese girl. I happened to be born in Canada, has shoulder length, raven-colored hair, almond-shaped ehai like two pieces of coal and has a fair complexion. I fixed my ponytail and was off to go to my new school.

Shohoku high school

"Good Morning class." our professor said as he tapped his table to get the classes' attention. "Today we have a new transferee and her name is –"

"Youmi, Youmi Aritama"

"Youmi, please do tell something about yourself "

"I'm from Vancouver, Canada. I like to draw, read novels, plays sports and would like people to leave me alone and let me mind my own business. Please to meet you all." Youmi said coldly, bowing. Everybody in the class was quiet after she said that. The professor stared at her skeptically. _All I'm saying is that, I like to have some "quiet" time with my self. I don't want people bugging and asking stupid questions about me._

"Okay. Now that we've all met our transferee, you two may now take your seat at the third row."

SHE went to her place first and started unloading her bag. She took her seat while everyone was staring at her.

"Okay class, turn your biology books to page 98…" the professor said.

RRRiiinnnnggggg…

_Thank goodness, the classes are finally over… _Youmi thought putting her books in the locker ad then closed the door. While walking along the corridor, she saw a sign pointing to the Library. After taking a few moments, she decided to head that direction.

A guy in spectacles is paving his way to the library carrying a bunch of books. Concentrating on keeping the books balanced, he wasn't able to see a girl on the other direction reading while on foot.

Bang!!..

All the books were scattered on the floor. The two fell on the floor along with their books. The guy searched for his glasses while the girl was straightening her self up. Both of them started to collect the books.

"Gomen." The guy said as he picks up the last book. "Daijobu?"

"Hai, I'm fine." she replied as she stands up Then, she looked at me and her eyes suddenly widen.

_Hey,_ _Is there something in my face? _The guy thought. "Gomen" he bowed a little. "I'll be going now… Jan ne! " he called over as he run to the direction of the Library.

_It can't be him. Or is it? Wait, it can't be Shin, he's in Canada, miles away from here. It just can't be. I'm just making a fool of my self. _Youmi thought_ This is bad. I'm starting to see things. She tapped her head lightly. _

Then she noticed something on the floor. Youmi picked it up a read the name on the card. KIminobu Kogure _I have to return this to him_. Youmi Started to walk when she saw a girl passed her by.

"Anou… Excuse me." she called. The girl turned to her. "Yes?"

"I found this a while ago." Youmi held the ID so that the other girl can see. "I'm kinda new and I don't really know where the lost and found section is…"

The other girl studied the id a said "This is Kogure sempai's ID. He's at the gym right now, practicing with the rest of the team" She returned the ID back to YOumi. "I'm going their now. You just follow me so you can return it personally to him." Youmi nodded and went with her.

"By the way, I'm Ayako." she added, bowing a little. "We're in the same class. We are just two seats apart you know."

"Gomen. I didn't notice" Youmi apologized "I'm YOUmi Aritama. Nice to meet you Ayako-chan"

At the gym, Ayako approached Coach Anzai And handed him the team's stats. She then approached Kogure who was doing his warm ups with the rest of the team.

"Kogure sempai!!" Ayako-chan said. "Someone wants to talk to you." She pointed at someone who was talking with Coach Anzai. "Captain, I'll just talk to someone." I asked permission from Captain Akagi. He just nods his head.

"Oi, Kogure don't keep your girlfriend waiting" Hanamichi Sakuragi, the self-proclaimed genius said. "Hey, if you ever want some tips bout girls, you can always ask from the genius. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Do'aho" the ice prince suddenly said.

"Why you!!!" Sakuragi said as Mitsui and Miyagi holds him back.

"You go now Kogure. We have it under control." Mitsui said.

"Okay." KOgure replied as I run to the direction where this girl and coach Anzai was. _I wonder what she wants._ "Hey." I said. Her chat with coach seems to be over. She just stared at KOgure and then her face whitens. It's as if she saw a ghost or something. _why is she staring me that way?_ "Its you…Gomen for what happened a while ago…" No reply. She handed me something. "Oh, it's my ID. Thanks. I must have slipped when we bumped into each other." Still, no reply. "Arigato!"

_Why is she gazing at me that way? It makes me feel anxious. Wait, what did she said her name was?_ As KOgure turn around and was about to ask her, her name. She suddenly fainted and slid to the ground. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and then she went completely limp. "Hey, guys some help here!" I called over to my teammates as I ran and knelt down next to her.

Changes:

NO more Vency, Imsha, and Mimi. (O.C.s)

Mike is now Shin.

I also change some parts of the "bumping" scene.

Ayako is now the one who help Youmi.

I also deleted a lot of parts.

**There… **


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Message:** Ei thanks to those who reviewed my fic here and also those who sent me messages in friendster thank you all so much.

Asteria13: Thanks Poe mama doms!!! Hehehe... ganda ng fic mo mate!!

Fanfixgal: its here… ei i'm also expecting updates from u...

Lady Tetsu:, I just knew for a fact that there are many Asian communities in Vancouver so I assumed that there could be someone out there that can well, look like Megane. It's based from a personal experience. hehehe

Nba08: Domo!!

Chapter2

Disclaimer:**I do not own Slam Dunk. It is nothing but a _MIRAGE… _**

Clinic

"What happened?... Where am I?"

"You're here inside the clinic. How are you feeling, YOumi-chan?" Ayako said to Youmi. "What happened back there?"

"Nothing…" Youmi replied. She hastily grabbed her things and was off. "Arigato for taking care of me!" she called while running.

"Youmi-chan!!!" Ayako called out trying catch up with her, "You forgot your… journal."

What a day. After all of those bizarre events, I was finally home… I mean, at my Auntie's house. _A home is very different from a house._ I reminded my self. _Home is a place where in you're at peace and happy._

I quietly went to my room. "There's some food inside the fridge. Just use the microwave!" I heard Kishi say.

I just shook my head and went to the room next to hers.

I just threw my self in my bed and cried.

She pictured her self back at home together with her friend and Shin. _My brain is playing tricks on me. Somehow, I just saw someone who looks like Shin. _She turned on her laptop. And started doing her online journal. **This whole set up is driving me crazy. I wish things were just the way it was before.**

"_This isn't doing me any good. I just better listen to some music." _I said to myself and reached for my ipod and listen to some western music. After a couple of hours, she hard her cousin calling her.

"Youmi! Someone's looking for you!!" Kishi shouted.

"I'm coming!" I said as I go out of my room. _Now who can that be? Another relative of ours who maybe wants to see me? When will this ever stop?_

"She's at the living room." Kishi said as she heads to her room. "Looks like she got something that belongs to you."

"Right… "I replied. Now this is getting weird. I rushed to our living room to see who it is. "Hey" I said. The person sitting in the couch turns around towards me.

"Hi there" Ayako said, smiling.

"Hey." I replied wearily. "So how did you find me?"

"I went to the school registrar and ask for your address. I know the place so went here. I dropped by here to give you this…" Ayako took something out from her bag.

"Oh my goodness! That's my, my… journal" I said as I take it from her.

"Well, you forgot it at school. You were so fast that I can't catch you." Ayako explained. "And another thing. I found this." She handed me my picture with Shin.

"Arigato gozaimasu for returning this"I was so striked with horror to see my journal _and _me and Shin's picture in someone else's hands.

"Mind if you explain it to me?" Ayako said mischievously. YOumi eyed her. "Just kidding."

"Youmi!" Youmi heard some one said. It was Ayako. She was walking absentmindedly and she didn't see where she was going. They almost crashed into each other.

"Gomenasai Ayako-chan!.." Youmi said fixing her self. "Um, Thanks for returning my journal yesterday. I always forget things…"

"No problem. So, um, since we both heading towards the same direction let's walk together. It's better than _walking _off by yourself." Ayako suggested. Youmi just smiled back a little.

"So what really happened to you yesterday? " Ayako asked, making a conversation.

"I forgot to eat my lunch." YOumi replied as they both walk.

"I see… You were just talking to KOgure-sempai when it happened. We rushed you to the clinic." Ayako said "Youmi? Youmi? "

"Oh, Sorry Ayako-chan…. You were saying??" Youmi said bashfully. She wasn't paying much attention. Her mind was wandering somewhere else.

"Um, never mind…" _I'm gonna find out anyway. _Ayako added silently. "So what do you think about the school? "She suddenly changed the subject.

Classroom

"So, one of the Seven Wonders of the World and the only one that is known to still exist are the Pyramids of Egypt. The others have been destroyed." Our professor is discussing about the Seven Wonders of the World but almost everyone's mind is drifted somewhere else. Some were doing their assignment for the next subject, others are thinking about the latest online game and others are half-way asleep and some are thinking about something else... or rather someone else.

Written all over Youmi's notebook is the name of Shin. Every second seemed to be traveling like hours. It looks like this period s taking forever and she can't think of anything but him.

She was thinking about Shin when she saw Ayako look intently at her. She was staring at her for sometime now. Ayako realized Youmi caught her looking; she quickly shifted her eyes to the teacher.Then the bell rang.

_Finally, I'm free. I'm really hungry. I have to get this stomach of mine something to digest. !! _Youmi thought. Then, suddenly, Ayako approached her and handed her a note.

"Thanks…" Youmi, called as Ayako went to talk to one of the guys she saw yester day. _I wonder…_

"Ryota Miyagi, Now can you tell me, who asked you to give that note to Youmi?" Ayako said with both of her hands on her waist and eyebrows raised.

"I not supposed to tell anyone." The curly haired guy, Miyagi, replied.

"But you said you are going to tell me after I give it to her!!!" Ayako's ehai are now blazing. She has always hated being used in some kind of scheme.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise me not to tell anyone." Miyagi said, avoiding Ayako's legendary fan.

"I'm waiting…" Ayako said as she taps her foot waiting for Ryota's answer.

"It's from KOgure-sempai" Ryota said, keeping his voice down.

"Oh really?..." Ayako said naughtily looking around for Youmi who was reading Kogure's note. _It's not likely for sempai to be like this. Maybe… Maybe, he is really concerned about Youmi's condition, after all it's has always been like him to be very concerned. _"See ah later!!", Ayako went to the cafeteria.

"**Hi!, I'm the guy you bump into yesterday. You returned to me my I.D. remember? Thanks for that., you fainted yesterday… I hope your fine now. Hope we "bump" into each other again…"**

And there was a chibi drawing of a guy in glasses below.

YOumi laughed. _Nice drawing. Well, at least I know some one who likes to draw in this school. Cool… _

Gym.

"Earth to Megane-kun!! Earth to Megane-kun!! Are you there?" Hamnamichi Sakuragi the "tensai" said.

"His mind is set off somewhere." Miitsui said, as he snapped his fingers infront Kogure's face to "wake up" him up.

"Mg is magnesium!!" Kogure said suddenly. Then realizing what he just said, he turned crimson. He couldn't really think about basketball now. That girl who fainted haiterday makes him really worried. _I hope Ryota gave my note to her. _"Um, sorry guys, I was just… "

"You were daydreaming." Rukawa, out of the blue, said suddenly. As he pass by the peps.

"Hey ice block, don't stick your nose in someone else's business!!" Sakuragi yelled.

"Do'aho." Rukawa replied. Both the blue and red corner is now getting ready to exchange blows when suddenly….

**Swack!!!**

Ayako's Mighty fan hit them suddenly. She crossed her arms. "What do you think you guys are doing? Proceed on doing your warm-up before Captain comes here…!!! "

"Yeah. You guys do your warm-up." Ryota, imitating Ayako's tone.

"You too, Miyagi…" Ayako eyed him sharply.

"Mam' hai mam!!" Ryota giving Ayako a salute and ran to his teammates.

"Hey Miyagi…" Kogure called out in a low tone. "Did you give my note?"

"Yeah, I did." Miyagi, gesturing an OK sign.

"What the girl's name again?" Kogure asked.

"Her name is Youmi, Youmi Aritama."

Changes:

I killed Imsha. (O.C.)

I deleted some parts.

**There… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk… It is nothing but a Mirage…**

**Edited chap 3**

It has been a very exhausting day for the Shohoku team. Most of them just want to go home and get some sleep. Hanamichi and his gang wanted to stop by a ramen house first, Rukawa, as usual, stayed late after practice and the rest were off to their houses.

"Hey Miyagi!" Kogure said, catching up with curly haired guy who was walking as he gazes at the stars.

"Sempai…" Miyagi replied.

"Um, I just want to ask you something." Kogure began. "What did Aritama-chan say when she got my err… message?"

"Well, actually sempai… I asked Ayako to hand it over to Aritama-chan." Miyagi answered honestly.

"What!…" _Just calm down, okay… _Kogure added in his thoughts. "It's okay." _A girl accepts messages or notes of some sort when they receive it from another girl._ "Did you tell Ayako that it was from me?" he asked curiously and at the same time nervously.

"Ah… It's like this sempai…" Ryota started to narrate. "I asked Ayako to hand it over to Youmi, then she asked me to tell her who told me to give it to Youmi but you told me not to tell anyone so I told her I'm not suppose to tell anyone but then she told me to tell her because I told her I'd tell her so I told her it was you…"

"You did WHAT!" Kogure yelled on top of his lungs disturbing the near by houses. "I mean, you did that?" He repeated his question, now is a softer tone.

"Yes, I did… You might ask why, sempai." Ryota, in a dramatic telenovela tone. "The very first time I laid my eyes on Ayako, I made a vow to myself not to make any other contact with other females, well except my Mother and Aya-chan of course… I guess I have proven that I'm a man of my word." Ryota, staring at the beautiful night sky dreamily. "Sempai, where are you going?" Ryota asked Kogure who was already off his way.

"Home." Kogure replied, walking briskly. "See you tomorrow Miyagi."

_Sigh. I should have known that he would do that. I am not in the mood to go home right now. All these things are making me… I do not know. Concerned maybe? Nervous, worried, tense. Aurgh, I'm such a geek…_

Kogure is walking his usual way home as he came across this intersection. The path at his left will lead to this house. The path on his right will lead him to one of his favorite place.

He looked road at his right side and stopped for a while and think. _I need some fresh air to relieve this stress. I guess I will be home a little late today. _He thought as he takes the path on his right and started to walk towards the seashore.

Youmi

"Where did you think you're going young lady?" Kishi asked in a "motherly" tone. Youmi frowned but she just ignored Kishi and head for the door. "Hey, I'm still talking to you." Kishi, maintaining the tone of her voice, blocked Youmi's way. "Mayoumi Aritama, you are not taking one more step unless you tell me where you're going."

"Cut it out Kishi." Youmi said getting annoyed. "I just want to go outside for some fresh air… Is that crime?" Youmi added. "Now dear sister, can I _please _go now. I promise I'll be back before my bed time." Youmi said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay… Just be back…" Kishi replied, letting Youmi pass.

Youmi walks toward the shore Aunt Mimi showed her a few days before she went to her _very short trip_.

"It is really a beautiful sight." Youmi thought as she walks. "This is the only place that I seem to be comfortable with here. We don't have a shore like this back at _Home_."

Yeah. At night, the back in Vancouver the place is full of lights coming from the tall buildings and sound coming from the honking of the cars. Unlike here, the sound of the waves rushing to the shore is what you can hear and the Moon shines at the beautiful sight together with the stars forming different constellations.

Youmi took off her sandals so she can feel the sand with her feet. _If anybody sees me like this, they will say I'm being childish_. _Good thing it's already dark…_

"From now on, this is my Thinking-meditation Spot… while I am still here that is." Youmi thought as she walks towards the bench.

"Um, excuse me? Mind if I sit here?" Youmi asked the person who was sitting there.

"No, not at all" the man replied.

As Youmi takes her sit, she noticed that the guy is wearing a uniform. _Well, at least I know that I am sharing this bench with somebody… decent… _She closed her eyes as she relaxes, hearing the waves, feeling the air, brushing to her face.

Then she notices that the guy sitting right next to her is doing the same thing.

Noticing that Youmi glanced at him, he said, "I find it relaxing sitting here and feeling the warm breeze of the ocean. It takes my stress out."

"Same here. " Youmi said. "It seems like we both admire the night sky _and _the sea."

"I believe we do." The man agreed.

"Someone once told me that our destiny is written on the stars." Youmi said gazing at the beautiful formation of the stars.

"They say that what ever that is written on the stars is what we are going to be, who were going to be with, what's going to happen in our future… They believe that the position of heavenly bodies at the exact moment of a person's birth and the following movements of the bodies reflect that person's character and, therefore, destiny…" Youmi shared. _Why am I being so talkative… I barely even know the guy… _"Hey, it's just a story so…"

"I never really put much faith on tales." The man replied. "I believe that our destiny lies on our hands, not on those huge, fiery balls of gas." He said pointing at the stars.

"Yeah, it's true." Youmi agreed "The whole "destiny thing" doesn't make much sense… But I know for fact that there are stories written on the stars. _This is definitely weird. I am not my usual self today, talking with a stranger. _Youmi said, while playing the sand with her feet.

"How is that?" the guy said sounding confused.

Youmi stopped for a while and thought. "For example, the story of Orion." Youmi, pointing at the Constellation.

"Orion fell in love with Merope, and wanted to marry her. Orion then attempted to get the girl by violence. And so as punishment, he was blinded." Then Youmi stopped for a while trying to remember the rest of the story.

"If I remember correctly, Orion then consulted an oracle, who told him he could regain his sight by going to the east and letting the rays of the rising sun fall on his eyes. His sight was restored. He then lived on Crete as the huntsman of Artemis. The goddess eventually killed him because she was jealous of his affection for Aurora, goddess of the dawn. After his death, Artemis placed him in the heavens as a constellation…"

Then Youmi, looked at the guy she is talking with. She cannot see much of his face because of the absence of light, but he seemed to be listening to her.

"Hey, you are listening attentively… Why is that?" Youmi asked.

"Well, I just figured that I should listen to your "lecture" for me know bout those stuff. Our teacher gave us all these assignments about stars and the different constellations… You know the likes… There's so many terms to memorize… and I don't like that one bit!" the guy said scratching his head. Youmi giggled. "You seem to have master all these stuff." He added

"Well, not exactly. I just like reading literary books or books about stars… that's all." Youmi replied.

"So you like books?" the guy asked. "You must be a genius of some sort…"

"Nah…" Youmi said shaking her head. "My sister is the genius one. I'm the… um… _paintist_." Youmi laughed a little.

"I don't get it. " The guy sounding confused again. "You read all those books and then you say that you don't…"

" Do well at school?" Youmi said stretching her arms. " You see, when I read these books, I always get inspired by you know, them. Sometimes, I paint what I think they look like, you know, what they do, the setting and everything." Youmi said.

"Wow. You must be really good. I can draw but I cannot visualize all those stuff, you know. It takes a good determined painter to do that." The guy said, sounding really amazed. "Your family must be very proud of you."

"Well actually, they dislike what I'm doing. They don't approve all those stuff." Youmi said leaning back at the bench. _They say I should focus on my studies because they say, they already have plans for my future._

"That must be really hard for you... Know what, I have a similar experience." The guy shared.The other person was sharing him stuff that he felt obliged to return the favor. "When I told my folks that I am going to join the basketball team, they were very firm in their decision not to let me join. But I kept on insisting them and so they agreed but on the condition that I won't ignore my studies."

"Good for you." Youmi replied. "It seems like we've been talking a about a lot of things."

"Well, yeah… we can talk about anything under the MOON." The guy said jokingly. Youmi giggled.

"Well, yeah… I guess that's true." Youmi replied.

Then, Youmi checks her watch, which is now saying that it is time for her to go. She slips her sandals and prepares to go home.

"Hey." She said standing up. "It's getting late. Hope to see you next time. "

"Jané!" The stranger at the bench replied. "By the way, I'm Kiminobu Kogure"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Changes:**

Deleted an rephrased some stuff

And as you've notice, the story end with a name (again)

Hehe…

It may take sometime for me to update again… but I will defibitely finish this story…


End file.
